


X

by Khalomot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2020 Olympics, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, mememe's protagonist is ambiguous, my summary is better than my actual thing, please bear with me this is my first thing on here im nervous, some of these hurt me, writing exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalomot/pseuds/Khalomot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa, in various situations, throughout the years and universes.</p>
<p>(writing exercises: write a drabble based off 10 songs in your playlist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

  1. **I Don’t Wanna Love You**



Iwaizumi stared at the pale back facing him, shifting softly with every breath. He saw the hickeys on Oikawa’s neck – all left by him. Nothing above their uniform collar, Oikawa had dictated, and Iwaizumi obeyed. As always.

The arrangement had gone on since second year, when the two of them figured out that most of the time, girls didn’t really do it for them. This was just an excellent way to relieve stress, get out pent-up feelings. Friends with benefits. Fuckbuddies. Completely platonic partners that would sometimes have sex and then leave in the morning like nothing happened.

Iwaizumi traced a finger down Oikawa’s spine, and for the third time that night, contemplated pulling him in close and tucking himself around the other boy, leaning his head on Oikawa’s, pretending he’d be there after the sun rose –

No.

After all, they were just friends.

Oikawa didn’t love him the way Iwaizumi loved him.

_Maybe it’s better this way,_ he thought, not knowing that the teenager in front of him was wide awake and thinking the same thing.

  1. **Ocean Drive**



“Hey, Iwa-chan, thanks for coming out here with me.” The two sat out on a beach, car parked half a mile away. Iwaizumi forced himself to stare at the star-dotted sky, winking at he and his friend like they knew his disgusting secret that he’d kept bottled up since their first year of junior high.

Oikawa sucked in a breath, released it, and spat it out. “I’m proposing to Haruka.”

Iwaizumi choked.

“That’s… great. She’s gonna… be really happy, Tooru. I’m glad you finally manned up,” He ended jokingly, elbowing his friend, and Oikawa pouted.

“Mean!”

The two sat in silence, fingers dancing, for a little while longer, until the heavens began to shed the tears Iwaizumi could not.

  1. **Oh No!**



So maybe Tooru was mean. Maybe he was too competitive. Maybe he overworked himself. Sure. He could admit to those flaws – accepting that you had problems made you a better character, right?

Yeah, okay, he was a little harsh to Tobio-chan, but honestly, that boy just needed to learn how to be a better kouhai. Much cuter when he wasn’t talking, or setting, or even being around. With him in his path, Tooru couldn’t achieve any of his goals, and if he had to crush a few people on the way to the top, so what?

_Iwa-chan wouldn’t like that,_ a voice whispered, and his shoulders drooped.

_Iwa-chan just doesn’t have the resolve I have_ , he hissed back.

So maybe Tooru would sacrifice a lot of things – friends, opportunities, relationships – to get to his rightful place.

Well, that was just another character flaw, right?

  1. **Oh, Sherrie**



The bar was dusky, quiet. At this time in the week at that time of night, it was unsurprising that the tavern was empty, except for two men.

“Hey, Kuroo. Another Sherrie, please?”

“Comin’ right up, Oikawa.” The bartender and owner started pulling out a glass, but paused and looked at the brunet at his counter. “You should really slow down. Actually, you should just stop.”

“You can’t cut me off because I’m heartbroken. You haven’t the past three times.”

“Yeah, but I’m cutting you off because I know what this guy means to you. Now get your ass out of that seat and to his place – I’ll drive you if I have to, because I refuse to see you mope like this.”

Oikawa flicked his eyes back to his drink, and took a long sip.

  1. **My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark**



“Freeze!” Hajime barked, gun trained on the figure in the shadows. Fucking _finally._ After three years of false leads and wrong turns, plus the loss of his best friend, he had cornered Oikawa Tooru. The Killer in the Dark (a stupid name. Most killers worked in the dark, anyways). Suspected murderer of seventeen innocent people and four good cops.

“Oh, you’re that one’s best friend,” The other man cooed, teeth glinting like his knife. “That police man. Well, if it helps you, he didn’t plead for his life like the other ones… say, are you afraid of the dark, officer?”

  1. **Jealous**



Iwaizumi was really unaware of his own attractiveness, Oikawa reasoned. Maybe all that teasing had got to him. Which was good, because if one more girl complimented his arms, Oikawa might lose it. All the boys respected his Iwa-chan, many of the girls saw past his rough demeanor – so why weren’t there more confessions?

Well, the glances he shared with anybody who looked like they were going to admit their feelings to Iwaizumi might have something to do with it.

Deliberately telling them his least favorite foods, places he hated to go, colors he liked the least. Oikawa didn’t know what he would do if someone took _his_ place in Iwa-chan’s heart, so he just had to keep them away.

He wasn’t jealous when he saw Iwaizumi talking to Maiko-chan from class 3-B.

No, really.

He supposed he’d have to remind her who Iwaizumi _really_ belonged to.

  1. **Disturbia**



“Are you sure this is the right place?” Hinata whispered, eyes taking note of all the tangled roots and vines crossing their path.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi and Kageyama responded simultaneously. “It used to be a lot brighter – hey, Kenma, don’t touch –”

The mushrooms the blond had been gently poking released a swirling green gas, and all members of their party fell to the ground as it contaminated their lungs and mind.

“Iwa-chan,” The skies sang, and all the roots were his best friend’s horns. “I’m so glad you’re coming back!” The trees hummed along in agreement, mouths opening in song, and the frogs piling on his stomach warbled their acknowledgement. Soon, the creatures dissolved into black pus, spilling into his mouth and he was choking and Kageyama was screaming –

“Tetsu-chan, take the others to the dungeon. I’m taking this one to my private quarters.”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi breathed, and a fanged grin took up his vision before it all went black.

  1. **ME!ME!ME!**



Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the joint. Normally, watching anime like this while getting high didn’t give him this kind of experience…

But as he stared at the boy in front of posing and swinging his hips sensually, he decided that he _did not mind at all._

  1. **Icarus**



When Oikawa fucked up his knee, Hajime was there.

Watching his friend fall from his jump was probably the most terrifying thing he’d ever seen.

Hajime doesn’t really like to remember that night, because when he does, he just thinks of Oikawa’s tears and his shaking hands as he dialed the emergency number, and cradling his best friend in his arms as they both waited for the ambulance to arrive. He had to explain everything to Mizoguchi and Ihrata, and was forcibly dragged out of the hospital by his mother, saying _you need to go to school!_

Seeing his best friend with a white knee brace casually slipped over his leg is painful.

Looking at Icarus fall was never easy.

  1. **Fallen**



It’s the 2020 Olympics when the world ends.

A giant creature rises up from the seas, and Oikawa watches as one of the swimmers on the Japan team frantically dials his friend, and immediately starts whispering “You were right, you were right, get out of Iwatobi _now_ –”

– but he’s more concerned about his boyfriend, somewhere in the stands.

People were being trampled when the warning sirens went off, and all screens immediately turned to an emergency broadcast.

“Tooru.” His phone. It’s opened immediately. “My childhood dream has come true. I’ve seen Godzilla.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing exercises! Honestly, I wish the Fallen, Oh Sherrie, and FOB drabbles had turned out differently, but as I only had the duration of the song to write it, it wasn’t easy to edit. 
> 
> If you’re sports anime trash, the reference from the last one was easy to get. I’m actually planning on writing something about a creature in the water, except that certain Olympic swimmer on his phone isn’t exactly, ah. Human
> 
> This was fun to get back into a writing mood. I would’ve made the ME!ME!ME! one longer, but on my phone it’s split up into 3 parts and they are not very long. 
> 
> Also, Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds? Perfect for Oikawa. Wish I could’ve done him justice in that one.
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and I'll try to have something new up soon!


End file.
